Two Sides of a Person
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: A story that takes place during the two years after The Promised Day. Winry wakes up expecting to find her grandmother making breakfast but finds a certain golden haired alchemy geek making breakfast instead. EdxWinry. One-shot. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.


Light slowly began to seep into the dark room, filling each corner with golden color and the comforting warmness. It covered the young adolescent girl who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Her honey hair was sprawled all over her pillow while her gentle blue eyes slowly came to be as she began to open her eyes. Winry looked to her window where the light was coming from. She smiled, happy already to see that today would be a beautiful day. She began to stretch, a yawn coming on to her face as well. _Ed and Al are back, _she thought to herself.

Everyday the realization would dawn on her and she would remember the joy felt to see both of them, walking down the dirt road to the house, with Al in his body again and Ed with his arm back where it should be. Slowly afterwards, Al began to get stronger each day, although he still slept almost most of the day. It was to be expected, of course, since his body was still not used to the functions of everyday life. And Ed. Winry felt a small blush form on her cheeks and she covered her face with her white blanket.

Winry accepted the fact that she was in love with Ed. Somewhere in her heart, she wanted something more than just glances that held so much emotion and brushes that lasted too long to even be called a brush. But in reality, that's all she got. Sighing, she threw her blanket off of her and got up, ready to start the day. From downstairs, she could already hear her grandmother getting ready for the day's work. Winry quickly changed and headed downstairs as well.

"Morning!" Winry said, expecting her grandmother to be the one cooking breakfast. Instead, she found a golden haired man who was undoubtedly tall standing in the kitchen. He turned around to reveal his determined golden eyes looking at her with a sly look.

"Expecting your grandmother, I imagine?" he said, his voice crossing the room letting her know that he was there and it wasn't her imagination.

"Yeah. Where is she?" Winry asked him. She began to tie the sleeves to her work clothes around her waist. Ed stared at the girl who was looking around for her grandmother. The curves to her body began to show a lot more. A lot more. Ed wasn't there to see the transformation that took place in the house that created her but he was there to see what was the outcome: a stubborn automail freak that was placed inside a beautiful girls body. Ed didn't realize that he was staring at Winry until she waved her hand in front of his.

"Heeello? Earth to Ed? Did you forget how to think?" she asked with a teasing tone in her voice. He quickly snapped out of it and answered back with a remark.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course I know how to think. I'm pretty smart, if I may say so my-" Winry cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hurry up and make breakfast. Al will probably be waking up soon and my first appointment is in thirty minutes. And you still haven't answered my question, Ed." she said, walking closer to him.

"Apparently, you're the one who forgot to think. She went to Rush Valley, remember? To see the automail mechanic who is terrified of her. Remember him?" he said. She smiled and had a duh, how could I ever forget kind of face.

"I'm the one who helped with his daughter-in-law's child labor? I think i'm the one who should deserve an kind of praise." she said.

"Who would want to praise and automail freak like you?!" he yelled. But all he got back was a wrench imprint left on his head. Winry placed the wrench on the table and sighed as she sat down. How did I fall in love with such an idiot she thought to herself. She looked at Ed, who happened to be looking at her. He glanced away, his ears a light shade of pink. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Whoa, easy there." she whispered to her heart. Ed went back to making breakfast, which actually smelled good. Winry watched him, paying more attention to his right arm that was now made of flesh and not of automail parts. A small smile spread on her lips. He was able to work easily with his hand a lot more. After getting it back, he slowly began to gain the muscle that was needed in order to balance each arm out. And it didn't take long since he no longer had the ability to use alchemy. It saddened her that he was no longer able to do what he loved but he was happy about getting back his arm and his brother and that consoled her.

"What are you thinking about?" she heard Ed ask. Her heart began to hammer in her chest again.

"Of you." she answered without really thinking about it. She felt her face heat up and Ed turned around to look at her. She avoided his eyes, not wanting to see what emotion was filled in them. He turned back around, resuming the breakfast he was making for all three of them.

"What kind of thoughts about me?" he asked mischievously. Winry couldn't help but make a face at him, despite if she made the face to his back.

"Not those kinds of thoughts. Just thinking about what's happened, I guess." Ed place two plates on the table. She looked up at him rather than looking down to see the food. A shimmer of hope. That's what she saw in those golden eyes of his. And it's exactly what was in her eyes as well.

"And what might happen in the future. I wonder what's planned out for us. Those kinds of thoughts." she said, finishing her explanation. He nodded. He brought his face closer to hers. She could feel her breath quickening and her pulse racing through her.

"Us?" he said, his voice deeper than before.

"The three of us. Or maybe, the two of us?" her voice was only but a whisper. Their faces were only inches apart now. She could feel his breath on hers. It would only take one of them to lean forward for their lips to touch. She didn't want to be the one to do it though. She was as stubborn as Ed. It felt like hours before he finally placed his lips on hers. His lips were warm and soft. He ran his fingers through her messy hair, still not placed in her usual ponytail. Winry caressed his right hand with a tender touch, making him shiver beneath her touch. The kiss lasted for a few seconds longer before he was the one to pull apart.

"Don't mind me. Just getting my breakfast." They both turned around to see Al making his way to the stove to grab his plate of breakfast. A blush spread throughout both of their faces and Al wiggled his eyebrows at Ed, who was fuming in embarrassment. Al nudged him in the side, and began to laugh as Ed was yelling at him for ruining the moment. Winry couldn't help but shake her head and smile at the same time. Ed was a immature geek, that would always be true. But for a quick moment, he was a grown man with the intention much more of that of a kid. She looked over at Ed, who finished arguing with Al and was giving her a small, kind smile. _I guess there's always two sides to a person_, she thought.


End file.
